


Dirty Secret

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adultery, Almost Sexual Coercion, Fluff, M/M, Motel Clerk Elias, Side Piece Adam Towers, protective Elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam can't seem to stop getting involved with married men.He doesn't exactly like being someone's dirty little secret but that's just the way of it.Until one of his trysts goes awry and he's protected by a horrible motel clerk who seems he finds himself liking a little too much.
Relationships: Elias (Men & Chicken)/Adam Towers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Dirty Secret

“You are.... _amazing_.” 

Adam smiled and grabbed the cigarette out of Brian’s mouth. He took a long drag and laid against his chest, blowing up at the ceiling. “Aren’t I always?” 

Brian laughed and rolled away from him to sit up. Adam watched as he started to pick up his things. “You definitely are.” 

“Going away so soon?” 

“It’s Ginny’s birthday,” Brian said, pulling on his trousers, “We’re gonna go out to Truffle. I’ve had reservations for months.” 

He watched Brian pull on his shirt and hated the little sliver of upset he felt to see him so eager to leave. “Lucky Ginny.” 

Brian grinned. “I’m the lucky one.” 

“Not lucky enough to stop fucking me on the regular though, are you?” 

The smile slid off Brian’s face as he glared. “This has nothing to do with her.” 

Adam sat up, taking another drag that he blew out a puff. “No? You’re regularly shoving your prick into my arsehole but it has nothing to do with Ginny?” 

Brian buttoned his shirt and said nothing before he grabbed his suit coat from the back of a chair. 

“You’re not important,” he muttered, “And she is. If you think it’s so awful I don’t have to send you any more messages.” 

Adam glared at him. “Do you think that’s a threat, love? I’ve got pricks much bigger than yours all ready and queued up. I don’t need you.” 

Brian scoffed. “Fine then. I don’t need you either,” he mumbled, pulling some money out of his pocket and tossing it toward the bed, “Buy yourself something nice. You’ll need it with that mouth of yours fucking up everything.” 

He tossed the cigarette at him. “FUCK YOU!” 

The door slammed and Adam hated the tears in his eyes. 

Brian had been a one night stand that lasted for much longer than he deserved. 

Months wasted thinking that maybe those little smiles they shared were something more. 

“Obviously not.” 

Why did it always have to end up like this?  
  


Adam got out of bed and pulled on his rumpled briefs. The room was paid for the rest of the hour but he couldn’t stand it much longer. He got dressed in record time, hating that pit of upset that lingered in his belly, and by the time he was headed for the door he paused to stare at the crumbled up bills Brian had left behind. 

He wasn’t a whore.

No matter how much they all acted like he was. 

He left the money there and slammed the door behind him. 

All of his relationships ended this way. 

An angry fight, mean words, and Adam alone because he couldn’t stand to be someone’s dirty little secret for very long. He didn’t understand why that’s all he’d ever been, it wasn’t like he wasn’t attractive. Yes he wasn’t very personable but neither were they. 

Something just drew him to these hidden trysts that ended in another feeling of upset. 

That upset never went away no matter how many times he tried to dull the pain. 

The walk to the front desk wasn’t very far and when he put the key down he noticed the man behind the counter stare a bit too long. 

“What?”   
  


“You’re here an awful lot.” 

Adam scoffed. “Fuck off.” 

The clerk, Elias his name read, really had no business judging him. His hairstyle was an atrocious mess of curls that were only worsened by the mustache that barely covered his deformed lip. Then there was his terrible tan suit right out of the seventies. 

“It’s rude to swear.” 

Adam scoffed. “It’s not bloody rude for you to judge how I spend my time?”   
  


“I wasn’t judging,” Elias said, handing him a receipt he didn’t take, “Merely stating a fact. I have seen you here many times in the past year with several different men. Are you a prostitute?” 

He knocked over a cup of pens. “FUCK YOU!” 

And with that Adam left the Blue Star Motel. 

If he did ever need another place to fuck one of his lovers, it would _not_ be there. 

Two months later, drunk and a little light headed he stumbled into the front desk office of the Blue Star Motel again. 

This time he was with Freddie, married with two kids, who smelled like money and he was sure would fuck like a dream but Adam didn’t feel like fucking tonight. Freddie had said he just wanted to talk and Adam really wasn’t sure he could do much of that but Freddie was so cute. Elias was behind the counter and didn’t look surprised to see him but Adam really wasn’t sure what he looked like. 

His eyes were a little fuzzy. 

“One room,” Freddie said, holding out his card, “Just for an hour.” 

Adam shook his head. “No, no, I said I didn’t want to have sex yet. We just met.” 

Freddie turned him against the edge of the desk and knocked over the same cup of pens Adam remembered doing the same to months ago. He laughed as they kissed and felt Freddie’s cock against his hip. 

“Are you intoxicated?” 

Adam pushed Freddie back. “No,” Adam mumbled, “I’m just….a bit fuzzy.” 

“If you’re impaired it’s not exactly okay for you to be engaging in sexual intercourse with this man.” 

“We’re not,” Adam whispered, pressing a finger to his mouth, “We’re just gonna _talk_.” 

Freddie laughed. “Oh yes, Darling. Talk _really bloody hard._ ” 

Adam giggled and pushed him. “I said---” 

Elias got up from behind the counter and stood in front of Freddie. Adam hadn’t realized he was so tall and big all over. “You need to leave.” 

“I just paid for this room!” 

He reached into his pocket and handed Freddie some bills. “GO! He’s not going to be spending any more time with you.” 

Freddie scoffed. “Oh yeah?” 

Elias stepped up closer to him. “Yes.” 

There must have been something in his eyes because Freddie stepped back, shaking his head. 

“This isn’t worth my fucking time. Have him,” he laughed, “I hear he’s been fucked by every last man in London anyway. Good luck.” 

Adam hated the bit of hurt in his belly and the tears that came to his eyes. “Fuck you!” 

“Not tonight, love!” 

Elias stood in front of the door after he left, hands on his hips, and Adam slumped into the big chair not far from the desk. 

“He’s gone.” 

He shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks. “I just...I wanted to talk.” 

“He wasn’t going to be talking to you.” 

“No one wants to bloody talk to me.” 

Elias came over to the chair across from him and sat down. “Why? Are you not very interesting to talk to?” 

He looked up at him. “How is it that you still have a job?” 

“I own this motel.” 

Adam blinked. “Oh.” 

“How is it that every man you have brought here is married?” 

He hated the blush that came to his cheeks. “No, they aren’t.” 

“Yes, they are,” Elias said, “I noticed the first one’s ring and then all the rest.” 

“I’d never seen you before the last time.” 

“Because you were too eager to engage in adultery with married men.”   
  


Adam stood up so fast he got lightheaded and fell back again, groaning. “God I hate you so much.” 

“I just saved you from being sexually coerced.” 

“He was probably very good in bed.” 

“You would not have remembered.” 

They sat there quietly for far too long before Adam spoke again. 

“Why did you notice?” 

“Mmm?” 

“Their rings,” Adam said, looking at him again, “Why did you notice?” 

He watched a deep blush form on Elias’s cheeks and smiled. “They were very ugly rings.” 

“Hmm.” 

“What does that mean?” 

He shook his head. “Nothing.” 

Adam spent the remainder of his evening at the Blue Star Motel watching Elias check in and out guests. They talked in between, mostly about things they both watched on the telly or that really tasty new drink he’d seen ads for until Elias went back to the counter again. He was the only person who worked behind the counter that night until another man came in to take over around two a.m. Adam was tired by then but pretended not to be when Elias came over to see him. 

“Do you not have a car?”   
  


“I figured you probably had one,” Adam smiled, “Being a motel owner and everything.” 

Elias said nothing but held the door for him when they went outside. 

He did have a car, a nice old Corvette that Adam thought once cost a bit more than Elias should have had even for a motel owner. One motel did not make him rich. 

“Where did you get this car?” 

“My father,” Elias said, opening his door, “He died and left me the motel and this car. He loved me the most of all my brothers. They were not terribly happy about it.” 

Adam slid into the passenger seat and leaned back against the seat. “Obviously.” 

“Where do you live?”   
  


“Right down the road,” he sighed, “On Crescent.” 

“That’s only a short distance away.” 

“Is it?”   
  


Elias frowned. “Yes.” 

“Then it won’t take you very long to get there.” 

They drove the very short distance but Adam still fell right to sleep even before they pulled up outside his flat. 

“Adam,” Elias said, shaking him. 

“Mmm…” 

“You have to get out now.” 

He blinked his eyes open and stared at Elias. They were closer than they’d ever been before now, almost too close, and Adam realized that he wasn’t entirely unattractive to look at. 

“You have pretty eyes,” he said, undoing his belt. 

Elias moved back fast and blushed very hard again. “No, I do not.” 

Adam grinned. “Thanks for the ride, Elias. I had a nice time.” 

“You spent several hours sitting in an uncomfortable armchair watching me let in guests and eating crisps from the machines.” 

He stepped out of the car, closed the door, and leaned in to laugh. “And I had a nice time. Goodnight.” 

Adam didn’t know what made him go back the next day but he did do just that. 

He didn’t even pretend he was there to rent a room and instead walked around the counter to sit beside Elias at the desk. 

Elias sputtered at the intrusion but seemed oddly perplexed when he pulled out his notebooks to work on a story he needed to finish. He said nothing as Adam wrote, and for the next several hours they just shared space again. 

Adam went back nearly every single day for a month before he realized he actually _liked_ Elias. Not just as a friend, though he did enjoy how truly awful Elias was and they shared the same terrible humor, but as a person. 

He wanted to be around him and not just because he knew Elias fancied him. 

And he did fancy him. 

The sheer number of times Elias would leave to go to the loo during the day to wank off proved that. Adam was so impressed and intrigued by his stamina after the first week he started to dream of what Elias might be like in bed. 

Would he always get hard again that fast? 

Adam soon found himself fantasizing of them together every night after he left the motel, wanking off to the imaginary fucks, and his hand began to ache so much that he finally decided to say something. He wasn’t a wilting flower, never had been, and if they just shagged once perhaps he’d stop thinking about it all the time. 

Elias couldn’t be _that_ good in bed. 

He felt a little flutter in his belly at Elias’s smile that turned into a frown when he walked in that night. 

“You’re late.” 

“Yes, well…” 

Elias put the paper down on the counter in front of him. “What is this?” 

He walked up to the counter and saw the headline. 

**DIRTY DEALS AT DRUG DEN MOTEL**

“I have no idea.” 

“This is about _my motel!_ They….the things they said---” 

“Why is this my fault?” 

“You work for the newspaper! You knew they were going to do this!” 

Adam scoffed. “Do you think I own the papers, Elias? I don’t know what stories other people work on! If you’d stop letting every filthy lowlife in then maybe---” 

Elias stood up so far the chair fell over. “FILTHY LOWLIFE? I LET YOU IN, DON’T I?”   
  
He shook his head and walked around the desk. “I can’t believe you’re so upset over this. I had no idea…” 

“I have worked for many, many years to keep my father’s motel open. I told the police those men paid for their room and I did not know what they were doing.” 

Adam laughed. “They were here for three weeks! How could you not know?” 

Elias pushed him. “LEAVE! GET OUT!” 

“Elias…” 

“I said---” 

Adam shook his head. “No.” 

“I own this motel! I can tell you to leave whenever I want and I---” 

“I’m not leaving, you bloody idiot. I don’t want to leave.” 

“Why?”   
  


“Because, I…” 

“You are a horrible man who does not need to be here sullying my motel! So many men in so little time it’s no wonder people thought you were a prostitute!” 

He reared back as if struck and tears came to his eyes. “Fuck you.” 

Elias paled. “Adam, I…”

He ran around the counter, hating that pit in his stomach now being from Elias. 

“You want me to leave? FINE!” 

“Adam, I didn’t mean to---” 

Adam ran out of the lobby, covering his face, and hating the sudden sob that came out of his mouth. He was always going to be someone’s dirty little secret, the perfect thing to fuck but not care about. 

Hell, even Elias hadn’t even tried to fuck him. 

He wiped at his cheeks, laughing, and thought about heading for the nearest bar instead of home. It had been far too long since he’d been fucked and he needed to not think for a while. 

“ADAM!” 

Adam turned and saw Elias heading down to him, panting like mad and red faced. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You ran away!” 

“You left the motel empty! You could be robbed!” 

Elias shook his head. “Aiden is there, it’s fine. I needed….to see you.” 

Adam turned and began to walk toward his flat. “I don’t need to see you.” 

“I need to explain.” 

“You think I’m a bloody whore,” Adam muttered, “I understand.” 

“No, I do not!” 

“Yes, you do,” he scoffed. 

“Okay, I do,” Elias mumbled, “But I don’t think that’s a bad thing. I...I have had...thoughts about it.” 

Adam stopped walking. “What?” 

“You are not someone who has sex for money but I have often had daydreams where you were,” Elias said, his cheeks reddening, “And we...engage in….” 

He blinked. “Sex.” 

“Yes,” Elias sighed, staring down at his feet, “My….attraction to you is very wrong and I apologize. I know many men have used you for sex and you’re not just about sex. You...you make me smile very often, and seem to like me.” 

“I do like you.” 

“And you do not tell me to change my style of dress.” 

“You should,” Adam mumbled, stepping closer to him. 

“Oh,” Elias said, looking up at him now, “But…you are my friend and I feel very badly about thinking and saying those things. I...I care very much about the motel.” 

“I know.” 

“I was very upset,” he said, staring down again.

“Elias.”

“But I should not have blamed you and I apologize.” 

Adam stepped closer now and lifted his chin up with one finger. “I accept your apology.” 

The tears in Elias’s eyes made Adam’s belly flutter but not in a bad way. “You do?” he asked, sniffling. 

“I do,” he said, moving closer, “And...I have a confession to make.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve had... thoughts about you too.” 

The look on Elias’s face was worth the confession. 

“What kind of thoughts?”   
  


“Sex thoughts,” he said, his mouth just an inch away from a kiss, “Very detailed bloody amazing sex thoughts.” 

“You’re attracted to me?”   
  


“You grew on me,” he smiled, “I haven’t had sex with anyone since that night with Freddie.” 

Elias let out a long breath. “Oh. That’s….unfortunate for you.” 

Adam smiled. “Is it? Because I thought back there you might just think of me like all the others, like...some dirty little secret that you wouldn’t want anyone to know about.” 

“No,” Elias whispered, “I...I have written letters to all my brothers about you. They’ve come back unopened but I did tell them. Aiden knows about you too.” 

“I know.” 

“If we both have sexual thoughts about each other….do you think...we should..act on them?”   
  


Adam nodded. “Yes, love....I think that sounds like an amazing idea.” 

He pressed his lips to Elias’s and felt him shudder in his arms as he pressed them back against the nearest building. The kiss had to be one of the worst first kisses Adam had ever experienced but he’d never been more eager when he felt Elias’s prick against his hip. His very obvious obscenely large prick. He moaned and broke their kiss, nuzzling Elias’s cheek. 

“I think it’s time to take me home, love.” 

Adam passed out that night from how many times he came and when he was woken the next morning to breakfast in bed. He bit his tongue as that good ache came back again but it wasn’t just in his belly. 

It was everywhere. 

Elias fucked him again after breakfast and they walked hand in hand to the motel. 

Not once did Elias let go, and Adam kissed him messy against the front desk for everyone to see. 

“You’re _amazing_ ,” Adam whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Obviously,” Elias said, his cheeks pink, “But I need to go to work now. Do you...want to do something for your birthday tonight?” 

Adam blinked. 

It was his birthday, wasn’t it? He hadn’t realized. 

“I suppose that would be...nice.” 

Elias smiled. “Good.” 

“How did you know?” 

He frowned. “Why would I not know? You told me your birthday the third night we spent together. I remember everything you’ve ever said to me.” 

Adam kissed him again, harder this time, and never wanted to let go. 

He wasn’t someone’s dirty secret anymore.

This time he was important to someone. 

He had tears in his eyes when their lips parted, and Elias frowned. “What’s wrong?”   
  


“Nothing, love. Absolutely nothing.” 


End file.
